I Got a Boy
by himawari11
Summary: Hinata mengirim surat cinta untuk Sasuke. Dan dengan segenap keberanian, ia menyetakan cinta. Dan CUP! Ciuman. #14SHKE


Hinata duduk dengan gemetaran ketika si bungsu Uchiha itu menyuruhnya duduk teoat disampingnya. Dengan lamat-lamat Sasuke memerhatikan gerak tubuh Hinata yang seolah menyihirnya. Pandangannya beralih pada kotak kuning—yang entah berisi apa—yang mendadak mengundang perhatiannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat, jelas, dan padat. Kalimat efektif yang sungguh menakjubkan.

"A-ano.. A-aku i-ingin me-me-memberi ini padamu, S-s-sa-sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata dengan tergagap karena gugup dan malu bercampur takut berada didekat Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil kotak kuning tersebut dan membukanya, ia menemukan bento dengan menu spesial yang dulu sering dibuatkan Kaa-sannya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Hinata heran.

"U-untuk ma-makan. Ma-makan s-s-siang!" jawab Hinata sekali lagi dengan masih tergagap.

Sasuke ber–oh–ria tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis disebelahnya. Ia mulai memakan bento tersebut dengan tenang seolah tidak ada apapun disekitarnya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya sambil memainkan jarinya, tanda ia gugup disertai bingung.

"A-ano Sa-sasuke-kun, ja-jadi ba-bagaimana?" tanyanya yang membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat. "Apanya yang bagaimana?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik pura-pura tidak tahu maksud Sasuke. "Suratku.." gumam Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

"Oh itu.. Boleh." ucap Sasuke dengan tenang seperti biasa. Padahal, Hinata yang mendengarnya saja langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Jadi maksud Sasuke-kun, aku diterima? Jadi kita pacaran?" tanya Hinata dengan membabu buta. Mendadak ia sangat antusias begitu mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia bersorak sorai.

"Kau tampak sangat bahagia, huh?" sahut Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata.

"Hehe, ma-maaf," lirihnya kembali menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Tapi tidak bertahan lama, karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyentuh dagunya—mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan perlahan.

 **CUP**

 **.**

 **I Got a Boy [by SNSD]**

 **Copy right © by Hinawari11**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary; Hinata mengirim surat cinta untuk Sasuke. Dan dengan segenap keberanian, ia menyetakan cinta. Dan CUP! Ciuman.**

 **For #14SHKE**

 **Genre: Romance & Humor**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

Naruto menghampiri Sakura—kekasihnya—dengan wajah ceria. Kebetulan sekali mereka bertemu, Naruto memang ingin mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang bersama. "Hai Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto dengan senyum seribu watt khas miliknya.

"E-eh, apa yang terjadi? Sakura-chan, kau demam ya?" Naruto mendadak cemas ketika mendapati kekasihnya berwajah merah padam seperti orang demam. Ia menghampiri Sakura dengan terpogoh.

 **Plak**

"Baka! Aku tidak demam, bodoh!" geram Sakura saraya memukul kepala Naruto dengan kasar. "I-itai.. Sakura-chan!" rintih Naruti yang sepertinya sangat kesakitan. Melihat kekasihnya yang kesakitan dengan wajah memelas membuat Sakura jadi terenyuh. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Makanya, lain kali jangan membuatku kaget." ucap Sakura. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa mangut-mangut seperti anak anjing pada majikannya. Pandangannya menyapu ke segala arah. Dan.. HAP!

"TEMEEEEEEEE!" jerit Naruto dengan amat sangat terkejut.

Hinata segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke. Ia segera menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa membuang muka seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, meski wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Naruto!" dengan berapi-api Sakura menggeram merutuki kebodohan kekasihnya itu yang menjerit kencang ketika melihat pemandangan luar biasa.

Naruto tidak merasa gentar. Justru ia dengan tidak sabaran melangkah mendekati sahabatnya tersebut. Sakura yang melihatnya malah mengeryit bingung.

"Teme, aku tidak percaya," gumam Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini telah berada dihadapannya. "Kau.." sambungnya masih menggantung.

"Astaga, Teme. Aku tidak tahu betapa kau sudah dewasa!" seru Naruto dan dengan cepat mendekap tubuh jangkung sahabatnya itu. Dengan sebal Sasuke berusaha menepis tubuh Naruto. Memalukan sekali, apalagi didepan kekasihnya. Dan bukannya melepas pelukan tersebut, Naruto justru membawa tubuh Sasuke berguling ditanah masih dengan posisi berpelukan. Tak lupa kecupan selamat dari Naruto yang berusaha dihindari Sasuke.

 _ **Omake**_

Hinata tersenyum manis disetiap langkahnya. Sesekal ia melirik ke sebelahnya memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari gerak-gerik Hinata yang seperti mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"E-eh, tidak ada kok!" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu karena ketahuan mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

Keduanya kembali berjalan tanpa banyak bercakap. Menikmati sore yang cerah dengan semilir angin yang damai. Rasanya, Hinata seperti mimipi. Berjalan beriringan dengan orang yang selama ini ia sukai, bergandengan tangan. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau tahu Hinata, sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Dan membaca surat cintamu, membuatku seolah bermimpi." ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang ia punyai. Tapi, merasa tidak direspon. Sasuke menoleh, melihat Hinata berada satu langkah dibelakangnya.

"E-eh, be-benarkah?" Hinata menatap Sasuke percaya tidak percaya.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi cengo Hinata—bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka mengundang hasrat Sasuke untuk menciumnya.

"Benar!" jawab Sasuke dengan seringai terhebat miliknya. Mendadak alarm kepala Hinata berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa ia harus berhati-hati.

 **Cup**

Sayangnya usahamu sia-sia Hinata. Nikmati saja ciuman lembut Sasuke. Manis 'kan?

 _ **Owari**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks yap untuk semua responnya. Maaf untuk typo dan part yang tidak menyenangkan. Salam.**_


End file.
